


Withered Away

by Vedar_Shipper69



Category: Cedar Rapids SMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vedar_Shipper69/pseuds/Vedar_Shipper69
Summary: boy howdy, this sure does exist!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Withered Away

Withered Away

Chapter 1

Cedar stares at the discord icon, waiting for the status to change.  
“Hurry up,” they whisper, barely audible in their room. They were waiting for her to join. For her status to change to online.  
It all started as a light joke. What if they chilled in Cedar Rapids together. And what if they held hands (ew). But now it was too far gone.  
Cedar blushed and bloomed when they would hear her join JailVC. Their pickaxe mended itself, the romance had blossomed beyond the content.

Then, it changed. Cedar’s face lit up to hear the notification, Vers was… offline?  
What could this mean. Cedar was distraught af.

Chapter 2

The death message in chat was sudden. How could this happen? Withered Away? They looked and saw the name next to the message. Cedar couldn’t believe that this could happen to the love of their life.  
Suddenly, a new name joined the server.  
“GhostVer”  
Cedar tried to remember adding them, but nothing crossed their mind. Who was this new mysterious gamer.

“Hello?” Cedar had to ask.  
“hElLO” She hears a raspy voice respond. “cEdAr, iTs mE” the voice mutters.  
“Ver?... Is that really you?” they say in disbelief. It couldn’t be, they had just watched her slip away.

Chapter 3

“Cedar,” Ver whispers, “I never got to say goodbye.”  
Cedar froze in shock.  
“Say goodbye?” They muttered, “What do you mean?”  
Ver paused for a moment, then explained: “This is the last time I will be able to talk to you. After this, my soul will be gone.”  
“Why?” Cedar asked. “Can’t you stay forever?”  
They heard Ver sigh. She said, “The wither rose-- I gave it back to you, remember?”  
“Yes.”  
“I didn’t know that the wither rose would be the only thing keeping my soul alive. My phat ass can’t keep my soul going much longer.”  
Cedar’s heart sunk. This was the final moment that Cedar would hear Ver’s soft voice again. They didn’t want to come to terms with it, but they knew, deep down, this was the end.  
Ver said, “I don’t have much time left. I came to tell you something that I’ve always needed to tell you.”  
Cedar could feel their breath come to a halt. Their heart stopped. “What is it?” She said.

“I love you,” said Ver.

Chapter 4

Cedar cried. And creid. She was confused. Love/ What did that mean to Ver? A wither rose was one thing, a gag, a bit. But now she’s dead and everything has changed.  
There would be no reason a ghost would lie to them. What did a ghost have to gain from lying to them. 

But then it hit them. They could never tell her back. It was tragic and astounding. They had so much to say and no time at all. Why must they feel this pain?

…

For days Cedar moped around. Livestreams were just them sitting and petting GB for 2 hours.  
Surprisingly they were gaining more and more subscribers from these streams. The days trenched on and Cedar felt as if the were withering also withering away without Ver. 

But then suddenly, it hit them.

Chapter 5

Cedar glances over at the framed photo of Ver she had taken that one time she broke into Ver’s house while she was asleep. She looked so peaceful. And beautiful. Cedar just wanted to be in those arms… to sleep together… eternally.

There was only one thing Cedar could do. They grabbed their bucket of water and made their way up the diving board for one last MLG. She was planning to water clutch and then make her dinner and be sad some more, but things took a turn when she realized halfway through the air, that her bucket was empty. 

She died LOL and her items exploded out of her body.

Chapter 6

Cedar woke up in a pile of random items. Their head throbbed.  
“Ugh… what happened?” They said.  
They looked up and what they saw was… Ver.

She had tears in her eyes, and could only mumble, “Cedar…”

“Ver!” Cedar cried as she leaped into her arms. “I missed you! I missed you so much!”  
Ver looked at Cedar.  
“But Cedar…”  
“What?” Cedar asked.  
“You’re a ghost…”  
Cedar looked at Ver in shock, then at themselves, then back at Ver again.  
After they paused for a moment, Cedar smiled and said, “At least I can finally do this--”

Suddenly, Cedar pulled Ver into a long and passionate kiss. As they pulled away and exclaimed, “I love you, Ver!”  
The corners of Ver’s mouth slowly creeped into a warm smile as she said, “I love you too Cedar. so much.”

Cedar said, “Do you wanna go to McDonalds?”  
They went to McDonalds and got a thicc ass Big Mac. 

The End


End file.
